Auror Descending
by Christopher K.C
Summary: Teddy Lupin knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was destined to be an Auror. His abilities as an Animagus, combined with his sharp wit allowed him to quickly rise through the ranks. Now what seemed a simple case will drag Teddy to the very edge of sanity, forcing him to face unknown inner demons, in order to save those he loves.


She walked down the narrow street quickly, her head bowed down into the wind, stray hairs whipping around her face. Her heels sounded like a blacksmith's hammer striking his anvil as she made her way along the cobbles. She had been followed for at least the last half mile, and her trap was all but ready to spring. Glancing up quickly, she noted the alley mouth she had been looking for and slowly angled her path towards its entrance. A quick glance behind her confirmed the movements of a large figure trailing her, its face hidden deep within the cowl of its cloak. She quickened her pace as she entered the mouth of the alley.

Her hand slipped beneath her own cloak her hand tightening around the familiar handle of her wand. Her eyes shifted left to right, noting the alley was empty of anything save a sorry pile of rags from which dark greasy hair cascaded in waves. Noting the position of the figure, she made a mental note to ensure she performed a memory charm on it after this was said and done. She noted the shifting of the shadows around her as the figure entered the mouth of the alley. Finally, after months of planning, she was ready to enact justice, ministry of magic be damned.

She turned around so quickly she appeared as a blur, her wand raised as she hissed out a spell. A jet of red erupted from the end of her wand and flew down the alley, but struck nothing, exiting the alley mouth to disappear into the night. Bewildered her smile faltered as she noted the pile of rags slightly shift. A slight scuffling noise was her only warning as she glanced up in time to see a hulking figure descending upon her, knocking her to the ground and sending her wand flying. She was pinned, her arms held firmly to either side as the weight of the figure pinned her down, forcing her to fight for every scrap of oxygen she managed to breathe in.

"Hello little girl, don't you know how awfully dangerous it is to be out and about on your own on such a dark night as this" the man, and she knew now that it was in fact a man, wheezed slightly as he spoke.

The man's hot breath washed over the right side of her face, its putrid stench making its way into her nostrils. Still pinning her down, he raised himself up, his cowl falling away to reveal shoulder length straggly blonde hair framing a scarred and pitted face. His yellowed eyes ran up and down her frame as he licked what were unmistakably fangs. A werewolf she thought to herself. But that made no sense at all. She quickly tried glancing around to see if she could locate her wand, and spotted it lying mere feet away, close but O so out of reach.

"You won't be needing that", the werewolf stated, apparently noting the direction of her gaze. "Where I'll be taking you, we aren't interested in what you can do with a wand". It was then that she felt it, a sensation she was not at all familiar with, burning hot in the pit of her stomach. This is it she thought, detaching herself from the emotion to better analyze it. This must be fear. Walling the emotion away she shifted her eyes directly to those of her assailant. She saw his face flicker for the barest moment, a mixture of confusion and, was that possibly fear as well.

"You can do with me as you wish werewolf scum, because I can promise you what you are doing is known and whether tonight or a year from now, this empire you have built is about to come crashing down around you in ways you couldn't possibly imag-" but her last word was strangled as he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, somehow managing to hid iron grip as he rose to his feet. She dangled six inches above the ground now, her vision starting to dim as he slowly tightened his grip. He brought her face to within an inch of his own, and with an evil smirk, licked her cheek. Despite herself she shivered, but quickly walled off that emotion as well. He grinned at her as she began to feel herself lose consciousness. Then an explosion of light. Surely her brain shutting down, and yet, suddenly she was on the ground gasping in sweet lungful's of the cool night air. She glanced up to see the werewolf lying prostrate on the ground as a figure made its way towards her.

The pile of rags, long black locks shrouding its face approached her. "Are you ok Cat", a rasping voice she didn't recognize asked her. "I'm sorry it took so long, I needed to see if he was going to say something we hadn't heard yet, I never meant to let it get this far. I'm so sorry". He was on a knee next to her, and made a move to place his arm around her. Quickly she rolled into a backwards somersault and came up in a crouch her wand in hand, pointed directly at the man's chest.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are but start explaining now" Cat said. The man slowly rose, his hands held out to his sides. Even as he rose, his greasy hair began to recede and became a shocking shade of turquoise curls. The features, changed, the five o clock shadow fading away to reveal a smooth face and violet eyes. Cat lowered her wand, her face turning into a scowl. "Damnit Ed, what in the hell are you doing here" she asked, allowing herself to relax for the first time tonight.

With a boyish grin the figure looked at the still unconscious werewolf laying on the ground and looking back up at Cat gave a slight shrug. "Well by the looks of it I would say helping you apprehend this despicable character. Also Cat I've told you a million times, call me Teddy".


End file.
